Diane: Stories of Love and Duty
by Shadet 4-ever
Summary: She had no idea of the challenges she was going to face. Her kingdom, her safety, the prophecy was oming to a climax, and she still needed to overcome her greatest challenge. Love. Read/Review
1. Chapter 1

**Diane**

**Chapter 1**

She ran.

The trees seemed to be reaching out to grab her and hold her prisoner in their brach-like grasp.

One tree snagged at the child the taller woman was carrying with her. She yelped and tugged her free, resuming her paniced rush.

"Hoo...Hold on my child. Soon we'll be free again." the woman panted, her words seemingly pushing her to run faster

This continued for a while longer, the woman finally stopping at a busy town and disappearing within the thick crowds.

She soon came to a tall house and knocked on the door. "hu...hu...Pornthose! (porn-thos) Please! Open the door! Pornthose!" she cried desperately, holding the child close to her

A male, grayish hedgehog soon answered the woman's plead, a look of suprise upon his face. "Wha- Jane. You're alive! But what about Doctor Robotnik? He has your kingdom enslaved!" he exclaimed

"That he does Pornthose, and I'm afraid I need to go back to defend it. I need you to look after my daughter. She must never know of Kingdom Lyria (leer-eeya) and the horrors of our enslavement." Jane replies handing over the small child

"Will you return? Surely I can't tell a lie to the princess if she is to ask about her heritage. And she has to know about her own mother! Wait...where's Drake?" Pornthose asks, fear etching it's way to his face

"He's...he's gone Pornthose...he had to give his powers to our daughter for protection...he was a great husband and father..." Jane explains, a tear falling down her muzzle. "Please Pornthose, you have to protect my daughter. She's the only one who may be able to release the spell upon our kingdom, and she'll need your guidance. Hopefully I will return, but until then I must go back."

"I will guard her with my life, Queen Janethra Bellsum. I will see you soon." Pornthose promises

"Thank you, my brother." Jane replies, giving the two one last hug before vanishing in the streets once again

"Be safe my sister. Be safe..."

O-O

"Diane please, get down!"

"Hahaha, why? It's so fun up here!"

"My stars woman, you're just as jumpy as your mother..."

"What was that uncle Pornthose?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing Diane. Just please get down before you worry me into a heart attack!"

"Oooohhh...okay..."

A sigh is given before a 14-year-old hedgehog jumps out of a very high tree, showing off a few spins and twirls before landing gracefully in front of her uncle, her long hair flipping in front of her face. "There I'm down. Happy?" she asks

"Yes actually, very happy. Now come inside for lunch." an exhausted-sounding Pornthose answers, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger. "I swear Diane, one day you're going to flunk your landing and then you're going to hurt yurself."

"Oh uncle Pornthose, you know I have you to be there for me!" the preppy hedgehog points out, grabbing an apple from the tree she just came down from. "And even if I am alone, I know how to take care of myself, so could you please not baby me so much?"

"Well, I wouldn't have to baby you if you'd stop trying to get yourself hurt, now would I?" is the old hedgehog's answer, snatching a bite of her apple teasingly and then handng it back to her. "And we still have some techniques to cover don't we?"

A groan is the only reply given. "We're still practicing Karate? But you just gave me my black belt yesterday!" the 14-year-old whines, dragging her feet across the ground as the two head back inside

"There's always something to learn, Diane." her uncle reminds her as he sits down in the lush, cream-colored sofa in the livingroom. "Diane...have a seat." he sighs, patting the vacant cushion next to himself.

She silently obeys, resting her head on Pornthose's shoulder and looking into his dimmed, but surely blue eyes.

"I think it's time, we talked about your heritage..." the male continues, hesitant. 'I'm sorry Jane. I need to tell her.' he thinks to himself, before shaking his head and straightening his back, a popping sound being heard. He really needed to exercise more!

So the story began, Diane getting the suprise of her life.

And the story was nothing, compered to what happened that evening...

~To Be Continued

O-O

New story to occupy all you people! yay!

So, I haven't been on for like, 3 weeks cause I got grounded...but I'm back! And with new material!

This is pretty much a fancharacter story, with occasionally some copywrited chars here and there.

Pornthose, Jane, and Diane are all mine, including the story plot. I believe everything else is SEGA's.

Enjoy!

~Shadet 4-ever (and alwayz!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Diane**

**Chapter 2**

O-O _Told in First-Person_ O-O

I had no idea where I was...

I was cuffed and blindfolded, and I was riding in a car. One person is on either side of me.

I twist my ears ever so slightly, hoping to catch some info as to why I was restrained.

"...not much we'd get for a little girl..." came the voice to my right.

I 'humfed' inside. If only my hands were free...then you'd get the whoopin of a lifetime, pal.

"...not get much? This here is the princess! She's worth more than over half of Mobius!" A hand was placed on my shoulder roughly, and I squirmed.

The man on the right snickered. "Not so comfortable, are ya'? Don't worry, whenever we get the randsom, we'll make your death as panless as possible," he says.

If I could growl, I would've. Stupid gag.

The car we were in stopped, and I was carried inside...

O-O_Third Person_O-O

Diane was carried into a small shack, very dull and crumbling all around, and was unblindfolded. She squirms around, before being tossed to the ground and leashed to the wall.

"No funny buisness, princess, or we'll kill you now," says one of the two men. He was a black cat with a scar on his left eye, and had on a white hoodie and black jeans that were ripped. He was smiling wickedly, and tapped the pistol in his pocket, before walking away from her laughing.

Diane could only glare angrily after the retreating feline. Who did he think she was? She was Diane Bellsum, princess of Kingdom Lyria and a master of Karate. With the flick of the wrist she could be out of these knots and gone into the night. She just needed to wait for the other man to leave the room, and she was set.

As the door closed behind the cat, the second man turned to Diane. "My princess, are you alright?" he asks, walking over to her and undoing the ropes the girl was bound with.

"What? I don't under-"

"My name is Dachi. I knew both your father and your mother. If you do not believe me, take a look at this." The man supposed as Dachi pulls a folded up picture from his pocket, handing it to Diane and stepping back.

Diane opens it, only to gasp. In there was both her mother and father, accompanied by a snow-white hedgehog who looked exactly like the one right in front of her.

"You knew my parents?" the girl inquires, still very hesitant.

She takes battle stance, ready for whatever this male might try to pull off.

Dachi nods, a soft smile on his muzzle. "Janethra and Drake were wonderful people, Diane. I was your father's personal body guard, but also his close friend. But Drake grew a little nervouse over your mother. He feared she would fall for me, so I was fired, but Drake and I remained great pals. Janethra only saw me as a friend, and she kept telling this to both me and your dad. But after you were born...a villain by the name of Dr. Robotnik enslaved Kingdom Lyria and tried to kill you. But the only way you could live was through magic. Sadly, you had none, so Drake gave up his life and his powers, so you could live on." The hedgehog sits down, looking hard at Diane, his expression unreadable.

The female stops short, staring hard at the hedgehog a few ways in front of her form. After consideration though, she encases the unsuspecting male in a giant hug, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"T-thats...that the exact same story my uncle Pornthose told to me, l-less than a month ago...only the royal family knows of it...Oh Dachi!" Diane mutters incoherently, collapsing to her knees and taking Dachi with her.

The hedgehog could only hold Diane's shaking form, soon after steading her and turning very serious. "Diane, my princess, we're getting out of here soon, but I need you to follow along with my plan to get us free, alright?"

The female stares into the eyes of the other, nodding silently and breaking the hug. "What exactly do you have in mind, Dachi?" she inqures, almost hesitantly.

"I know you're going to immediately go against this, but we need to chain you back up. If-"

"What! No! I'm not getting shackled again! Let me at that other guy outside the door, I'll take him down with my eyes closed!" Diane was instantly up on her feet, springing for the door and being held back by the white male.

"Diane no! That's Mesuma, the Dragon Fighter! He'll have your heart on a silver platter!" Dachi says hastily, straining against the girl. "Please, my princess, the restraints will not be locked, only to seem so. If you trust me, I can make it seem as if you had no chance of escape, at the same time being as free as a bird."

There was hesitation, before the female hedgehog finally decided to sit again, being too tired to argue any longer. She was 'chained' and Dachi even added some fake blood in the mix to make her seem even more vulnerable.

The white male eventually had to leave Diane, as it was close to dawn, and many things needed to be planned...

O-O

I am not pleased with this chapter at all. So displeased I'm thinkig of dropping the entire fic.

I couldn't think of ANYTHING, so I stopped it here...

My keyboard sucks(sticky keys), and I think I have more writers' block, seeing as how I haven't updated in forever.

Look at me; I have to update the Sonadow sequel, Code Blue, Blood and Love...it's hectic. I don't see how all of you guys can do it.

So what do you think? Should I drop the story and move onto the others?

Let me know plz.

-Shadet 4-ever(And Alwayz)


	3. Inactivity

**Hello**

Yeah. I've decided since I'm so inactive on Fanfiction, that all of my stories are just going to be moved to .

Despite my hateful words towards that site in the past, I've decided to make an account and stick with it.

So, little by little, my stories are going to appear on DA.

And to DGShadowChocolate, I'm sorry I haven't yet finished Code Blue. I swear, I will get to finishing it for you on dA. I promise!

So, this is my last update, and it will be put on all my other stories. (completed or uncompleted)

After this is posted, then I would advise you stop coming to this page, because Shadet 4-ever will no longer be active on Fanfiction.

Want to see these stories continued?

Come and see me as Sneaky, here:

.com/

Bye, guys,

Shadet 4-ever(No longer Always)


End file.
